User talk:Finisterboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Twelfth Doctor page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello. i am messaging you becuase i want to ask why you said i was to stay on my story and you would stay on yours. what does this mean? im just asking cos i dont want you to think i am copying your idea if thats what you think.Coop3 20:12, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Someone edited my Ninth Doctor page and your name was in the history of the event. If this is a case of internet hacking, then I'm sorry you got the blame for it.Finisterboy 20:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Earth-12 I see you have been editing a lot on this Earth-12 thing. What is it? I have assumed it is a youtube series, but I can't find it.Scienceboy0 23:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's the codename I gave my fanseries... because it focuses on the Twelfth Doctor.Finisterboy 09:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I want to see some of it, but I can't find an episode. Did you put one on the wiki? Scienceboy0 15:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sadly, my college time demands more of my attention. But I have been working on an episode called Daleks of the Holocaust, the Genesis of the Daleks for my Twelfth Doctor. It's title is a play on the famous ...of the Daleks titles and introduces the first Jewish on-screen companion, Aharon Gluckman. Editing Earth-12 Are we okay to edit Earth-12, or do we have to know what it's about? Caged1 08:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) With respect, please do not edit any Earth-12 pages. Thank you Finisterboy (talk) 14:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The Great Detectives What's the idea? -Decca03 Finisterboy (talk) 14:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Tell you what, that can be episode 4 of series 1 part 2. -Decca03 Message received. I just thought of using it for the final so it could lead into The Name of the Doctor. Finisterboy (talk) 14:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The series takes place after The Name of the Doctor. -Decca03 Oh, then I guess Clarence DeMarco and the Sweetville Easter egg from Revenge of the Rutans shouldn't be used then. Finisterboy (talk) 15:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) In Revenge of the Rutans could you make a reference to the first episode? -Decca03 Sure. Good thing I'm still in the rewrites part of the episode making formula. Finisterboy (talk) 18:23, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. -Decca03 Also, can somebody say "The last of its kind is coming," is one of your episodes? -Decca03 Which one, and also for what purpose? Finisterboy (talk) 18:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The one you're writing. It hints to the last episode. -Decca03 Would you mind if I made a poster for Revenge of the Rutans? -Decca03 Not at all, as long as you use the Rutan design used in The Gunpowder Plot. Also, is there any particular way you want "The last of its kind is coming" to be referenced? Finisterboy (talk) 18:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) No, should I say by Jack Mozenrath or Finisterboy? -Decca03 I beg your pardon? Finisterboy (talk) 18:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) You put that it was written by Jack Mozenrath on the page you created. On the poster should it say Jack Mozenrath or Finisterboy? -Decca03 Either is fine, so I'll leave it to your judgment. Finisterboy (talk) 18:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) There's something new in The Fog page, it's in every episode in the series. -Decca03 You're Back I'm called POM and I am a frequent user here now. I just wanted to say hello! POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:59, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Author templates Hi Finisterboy, Please add author templates to your creations on this wiki. Finn Tracy (talk) 13:16, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Author Templates Hello. I see you're back on the wiki and editing your Earth-12 articles. Please begin placing the Author Template on your pages. We are fairly laid back concerning most things, but the Author Template is mandatory due to the confusion which otherwise erupts. Please place it on each of your pages. Thanks, Pinguinus impennis 15:28, May 31, 2014 (UTC)